CONCURSO NAVIDEÑO Y PRINCIPIO DE AÑO DE KHR
by DarkinocensDLT
Summary: Hojayo, Gombagua, Oyasumi, donde quieran que estén en el mundo :p, bueno lo que queremos hacer es un concurso de parejas para animar el ambiente de KHR *no hay que dejarlo olvidado solo por que el Manga ya se acabo* U.U triste ironía lo sabemos. Habrá premios al mejor Fic. ¡ANÍMENSE! No hay limite para la imaginación y edad.
1. Concurso

Ciaossu! Fanáticas de KHR! (Y también fanáticos pues nunca se sabe o.o).

Hoy hemos venido a informarles sobre una iniciativa de DarkinocensDLT que me pareció muy buena, pero de la nada me vi envuelta en su diabólico plan o.o -Yami.

*Si amiga mía U.U te necesito para este diabólico plan Kufufufuf* -Dana.

Ok eso es raro, La idea es un concursos de One-shoot. Se puede participar en las categorías K+, T y M, pero al final solo habrá premio para un ganador (en realidad hay tres lugares, simplemente le estoy poniendo emoción al tema Xp) -Yami.

*Así es, los premios consta de Imágenes de sus personajes favoritos de KHR, va mas o menos así la ganadora o ganador dice cual es la que quiere y se le envía vía Msm* -Todas.

Bueno la cosa es así:

1 puesto: 80 imágenes de los personajes que mas les guste.  
2 puesto: 70 imágenes de los personajes que mas les guste.  
3 puesto: 60 imágenes de los personajes que mas les guste.

*Se tenía pensado hacer un audio leído del mejor Fic participante, pero las voces es lo que nos dificulta, lo siento si no es muy apetecible el premio, pero es una forma de motivación XD ¿verdad? * -Dana.

La única condición que vamos a pedir es que las parejas sean Heteros, se aceptan OC. No es que no nos guste el Yaoi (Yami reconoce haber leído unos cuantos drabbles por ahí "expresión culpable") -Yami.

*Yo ni puedo leer uno de ellos por que me matan*-Dia.

Pero personalmente prefiero parejas Hetero, además que ya hay bastantes Fics yaoi, así que como verán, es simple cosa de gustos, no esperamos ofender a nadie U.U. -Todas.

*Esperamos que se animen! Pueden inscribirse aquí * -Todas.

Bien Dana y Dia son de gustos diferentes ellas son Las personalidades de DarkinocensDLT ellas dos son las encargadas de hacer los Fics que hasta ahora están algunas leyendo, por si se sienten confundidas -Yami

*Seran juzgados con Yami-chan y el duo de locas*-Dia ¬¬

*(aceptamos sobornos cof cof) e intentaremos ser lo más parciales posibles (?) XD. -Dana

No, hablando en serio, confíen en nosotras (aunque les cueste), prometemos muy buenos premios al ganador (o ganadora, nunca se sabe) -Yami.

(sensación de haberse confundido) -Yami

*Y en grande U.U*- Dia

*No olviden que evaluaremos narración y ortografía, o bueno, Yami lo hará. XD* -Dana

*mirada siniestra* -Yami y Dia.

En realidad es más que nada para asegurar la calidad en los Fic's. Uno o dos errores es aceptable, pero que hayan faltas obvias en cada párrafo es mucho U.U -Yami.

*No olviden que las Juezas somos Yami Krismiya (La que acepto la loca idea y apoya en todo *W*) y DarkinocensDLT (La loca de la idea U.U con sus personalidades múltiples XD) osea que son tres las juezas U.U

Quién dijo yo? Animense onegai!

**FECHA DE INSCRIPCIÓN: 19 de Diciembre hasta 25 de Diciembre *Navidad Xp***.

Cierre definitivo hasta las 12 de la noche cualquier hora en donde vivan. *Ojo estaremos viendo de donde son cando se inscriban para que no entren a ultima hora el 25 ¬. ¬* -Dia.

*Creanle Dia es muy obsesiva con las reglas, no hagan trampa* -Dana U.U

Recuerden cuando estén inscritas por medio de Review las contactaremos para cuadrar como se realizara el concurso U.U -Yami.


	2. Informe de Ganadoras (es) Nunca se sabe

¡Ciaossu! Fanáticas de **KHR!** (Y también fanáticos pues nunca se sabe ¬w¬ pillines).

-Bueno como ya deben de saber el concurso concluyo el 5 de Enero del 2013...Mas se dejo un breve lapso de tiempo para que otras concursantes lo subieran ya que tenían problemas con la Internet, por eso se dejo hasta el 8 de Enero el cual fue el cierre definitivo del Concurso U.U -Yami.

- * Eso estuvo fuera del plan y molesto a Dia, menos mal y las que cumplieron lo decretado lo hicierón al pie de la letra U.U buenas chicas ese es el espíritu del deber XD* -Dana.

- ¬_¬ Dana esta rara, mucha azúcar la pone imperativa...Pero si es cierto que las Participanetes hicierón bien al cumplir lo dicho -Dia.

-Dejando eso de lado, pedimos una disculpa por la demora, lamentablemente las Fiestas y el regreso a clase se nos dificulto el ponernos al corriente para cuadrar quienes son las Ganadoras del Concurso Navideño y Principio de Año de KHR y recibir el "Jugoso premio" -Yami.

-Jugoso?...se nota que ninguna de las participantes nos acosa por saber quienes son las Ganadoras, de seguro el premio les vale Basura ¬¬ -Dana.

-Dana, no digas eso sabes que es difícil por lo que pasaremos ahora cuando anunciemos las ganadoras =3=...-Dia.

-Chicas no Peleen que voy a anunciar las Ganadoras ―w― Bien -Yami.

**Las Ganadoras y Reconocidas Autoras de este Concurso son:**

**1** puesto: Por 80 imágenes de KHR... Reencuentro de -Pinkus-pyon. Omedeto  
**2** puesto: Por 70 imágenes de KHR...Reencuentro de -Anle-moto  
**3** puesto: Por 60 imágenes de KHR...Tan solo tuve que oír tu vos de Matupi-chan

Y por ultimo como mención de Honor 10 imágenes de KHR a... Suki-tte ii na yo (Say i love you) de Suno Andrew...

**"**Aplausos a las Felices Ganadoras**" **

Ese ultimo si fue imprevisto, no pensamos que nos confundiría tanto el elegir un Fic, y para no pelear decidimos hacer una mención de Honor a Suno Andrew, Gracias por tu contribución a este Concurso esperamos y sigas al igual que Todas con sus ideas XD -Todas.

-No pensamos que esto hubiese salido así, esperamos no incomodar a las demás participantes que contribuyeron a tiempo con este concurso, créanos nos gustaron muchos sus Fics, pero la cosa salio así U.U espero no incomodar a nadie, todas son Grandes escritoras y amamos lo que hacen ¬w¬ -Dia.

*Es cierto, casi nos desquiciamos al elegir quienes merecen el que nos martiricemos bajando imágenes de KHR U.U y no queremos disgustos...Solo esperamos que se sientan motivadas -Dana.

-Bien ya Finalizando, queremos Agradecerles a Todas las chicas que no lograron hacerlo a tiempo o lo olvidaron esperamos y se animen en una Próxima a hacerlo, no sabemos por la situación en la que se encuentran, es por eso que no nos sentimos ofendidas si no cumplieron lo requerido, solo queremos que sepan que... Abra un N**UEVO CONCUERSO** xD -Yami.

-Por cierto a las Ganadoras, se les piden que contacten a Yami Krismiya o a DarkinocensDLT para que dejen el correo y cuales personajes quieren que se les envié... Recuerden que somos serias y cumplimos con lo que decretamos, ¡NO OLVIDEN CONTÁCTENOS! -Todas

Esperamos y se motiven en este Próximo...Para mas información en el transcurso de las semana se avisara miren fijamente el Perfil de Yami Krismiya.

**Ja ne**


End file.
